1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to apparatus for releasably attaching an impaction hammer to a proximal impactor to be impacted into a bone.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Proximal impactors are used to impact, for example, bone chips, into, for example, the intramedullary canal of a femur into which a prosthesis is to be fitted and the impactor can have a stem which resembles the stem of the prosthesis which is to be fitted into the canal.
In known constructions the impactor has an impaction rod which is integral with it, the free end of the rod either acting as an anvil or being adapted for connection to a slap or slam hammer or similar device. Trial stems can be inserted using an impaction rod connected to a hammer with the distal end bearing against the trial stem but not connected to it.
The present invention is intended to provide apparatus which has a more universal use and can be utilized in such a way that it cannot only be used on proximal impactors but also trial stems and prostheses to be implanted. In the present invention the term "proximal impactor" will be used to not only include proximal impactors per se but also trial stems and prostheses to be implanted.
Such impactors are shown in U.S. Pat. 5,192,283 and 5,470,336.